Temple of Doom/LIJ2
Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom is the second chapter of the original adventures portion of . Story On his next assignment, travels to Club ObiWan in Shanghai to retrieve a diamond from the mobster, Lao Che. However, the plan goes awry when Indiana and a dancer performing at the club named Willie Scott are chased out of the club by Lao Che's son and lieutenant, Kao Kan. On the streets below, Willie is snatched up by one of Lao's thugs. Indiana and his young sidekick Short Round, pursue the criminal, and wreck Lao Che's car along the way. The goon attempts to make a get away in his boss' plane, but is knocked out of the craft as Indiana, Willie, and Short Round escape. The plane crashes into a mountain, but the three make their escape just in time with balloons. The unlikley trio stumble on to a small village, where the elder tells them that the village's sacred Sankara Stones, that bring good fortune to the villiage, where stolen. Indiana assumes that the Sankara Stones where taken to Pankot Palace, but is corrected by the Village Elder who tells the heroes that the stones where stolen by monkeys instead. Using bananas, Indiana, , and Short Round trick the monkeys into giving up the sacred stones. But while no one is looking, Mola Ram, and the steal the Sankara Stones from their altar. Indiana and the others, try to go after them by jumping on an elephant, and using a palm tree as a catapult, but only succeed in launching the elephant into the sky. After fighting off several members of the Thuggee cult that attack the village, Indiana, Willie, and Short Round track the villains to Pankot Palace where they are reuinted with the mysterious thieves: Thuggee high priest, Mola Ram, and his mind controlled slave, the young Maharajah of Pankot. Indiana, , and Short Round, fight their way through the maharajah's bodyguards: Mola Ram's personal army of Thuggee followers, but Mola Ram and the Maharajah escape. Indiana, , and Short Round follow Mola Ram, and the maharajah to the Temple of Doom below the palace and make a final attempt to get back the stones but Mola Ram escapes with them through a secret passage, and the Maharajah is left to fend for himself. The Maharajah hurls bottles of the Black Sleep, Mola Ram's mind control potion, at the heroes but is unsuccessful. After defeating a number of Thuggee attackers, Indiana, and the others knock the Maharajah into a fiery pit, releasing him from Mola Ram's spell. However, with the combined power of the Sankara Stones, and the Thuggee Black Sleep, Mola Ram reanimates an enormous statue of the Thuggee god, Kali. Indiana and his friends are frightened, but are saved thanks to the maharajah, who lures Kali out of the temple using a fried chicken leg. The maharajah hurls the leg over a cliff, and Kali follows, leaving Mola Ram behind. , Willie, Short Round, and the Maharajah corner Mola Ram in a final confrontation. Just when Indiana thinks he's won, however, Kali returns, scaring away Willie, and the Maharajah. Mola Ram climbs onto the monster, leaving Indiana and Short Round to fight the beast. Short Round discovers a secret passage in the statue's toe, leading up to Mola Ram. Using the tunnel, Short Round knocks Mola Ram off Kali, and using his whip, Indiana yanks off the creature's limbs to incapacitate it. From there, Indiana, Willie, Short Round, and the maharajah, escape with the Sankara Stones across a bridge though Mola Ram hasn't given up yet. He picks up the beast's head, and in a futile attempt to attack Jones, crosses the bridge. The bridge collapses under the weight of the statue head, and Mola Ram falls to his death. Just as they are about to return to the village, the elephant sent airborne from before, lands on Indiana, Willie, Short Round, and the Maharajah. Levels #Lao Chase #Monkey Mischief #Malice at the Palace #Temple Tantrum #Mola Rampage Treasure #Shang-High #Wrong Gong Rung #Disarming Duel #Lava Lake #Cliff Clamber Bonus #Club ObiWan #Beachside Cave #Slace Driver Cave #Mountain Cave #Princess Rescue Characters Differences from the films * Indiana Jones is not poisioned. * The formal top hat dancers are omitted. * The pilot and his co-pilot are absent from the game; instead a hoodlum pilots the plane. * Instead of jumping out of Lao Che's plane in a raft, Indy and the others parachute out with balloons. * Instead of being stolen by the Thuggee, the three Sankara Stones are stolen by monkeys, and later stolen by Mola Ram, and his mind controlled slave, Maharajah. * Pankot Palace does not lead directly to the temple of Kali, but a secret passage does. * The Mayapore village children are not enslaved by the Thuggee. * The mine car chase does not occur. * Mola Ram uses the Sankara Stones to bring to life a six-armed statue of Kali. * Mola Ram dies when he tries to cross the bridge that collapses under the weight of the statue's head he is holding. * The Eleventh Poona Rifles don't shoot the Thuggee at the bridge; instead, they invade the temple of Kali itself. * The Chieftain is absent from the game.